heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wakka (Final Fantasy)
Wakka is a playable character, and one of Yuna's guardians in Final Fantasy X. He also appears in a smaller role Final Fantasy X-2, as well as Final Fantasy X: Eternal Calm and ''Final Fantasy X -Will-''. Wakka is the only playable character from Final Fantasy X who cannot be recruited in Final Fantasy X-2: International and Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster. Involvement Final Fantasy X Having lost their parents to Sin with no memory of them, Wakka grew up on the island of Besaid with his younger brother, Chappu, and fellow orphan Lulu. Wakka became more of a parent than a sibling to Chappu, who despite it all would have preferred Wakka adopt more of a sibling role. "Wakka's Story" in Final Fantasy X Scenario Ultimania sheds more light to his childhood. After Wakka lost his parents to Sin's attack he was left holding his baby brother at a loss over what to do. Because such tragedies were commonplace, people lived supporting one other and Wakka and Chappu were brought up by the villagers. Owing to the local warm climate, there was plenty of food from the sea and agriculture to not worry about day to day meals. Wakka came to view his and Chappu's flourishing under the care of the kind villagers a blessing of Yu Yevon and came to revere its teachings: if the people follow the precepts their sins would be expiated and one day, and Sin would disappear. Despite having lost his parents, Wakka doesn't think of himself as being particularly unfortunate. Yet, to put Sin out of his mind to burn away the sorrow rooted in his heart, Wakka made blitzball his life. He learned blitz when he was 5 years old and when he turned 13 he joined the local team, the Besaid Aurochs, a "horrendously ill-fated" blitzball team. That was the year Kimahri brought Yuna to Besaid, and Wakka treated her like a younger sister. Chappu also began blitz in Wakka's footsteps and when they were able to play together for the Aurochs, blitzball became the focus of Wakka's life more than ever before. When Wakka was 22 Chappu enlisted with the Crusaders motivated by his need to protect Lulu after proclaiming his love to her. Chappu died fighting Sin in Djose. Wakka does not begrudge the Crusaders, who risk their lives protecting the blitzball stadium in Luca, but resents Chappu having discarded the Brotherhood sword Wakka had gifted him for an Al Bhed machina weapon. Thus, Wakka bears a personal grudge against the Al Bhed. Wakka received the bad news during the annual blitzball tournament and missed out on a first victory that was almost within his grasp. Wakka decided to retire from blitzball to avenge his brother by becoming a guardian to a summoner—the only way of defeating Sin in accordance with Yevon's teachings. Wakka and Lulu served as guardians to father Zuke but even during the pilgrimage there was a part of him that thought only about blitzball. This made him angry and ashamed, and before he was able to focus his mind on being a guardian, the pilgrimage was halted and Wakka returned to Besaid. Six months later, Yuna is about to graduate into a full-fledged summoner, following in her father High Summoner Lord Braska's footsteps. Wakka became her guardian, vowing to not allow this pilgrimage fail like his last one did, in part blaming himself not not being fully committed last time. Wakka returned to blitzball to burn away his attachment to blitz and cleanly retire at this year's tournament. After giving his all for his team for one last time, Wakka plans to move forward with his duty as Yuna's guardian. Wakka meets Tidus when he washes up on Besaid, bonding with the youth due to both his blitzball skills and resemblance to Chappu. Tidus claims to hail from Zanarkand but Wakka is unnerved and chalks up Tidus's behavior to Sin's memory altering toxin. Wakka tells Tidus of Sin and the destruction of the ancient machina cities, including Zanarkand, as a result of human crimes and use of machina. Wakka leads Tidus to the village and persuades him to join the Besaid Aurochs. As a team with a twenty-three year losing streak, they need Tidus's help even more so now when Wakka is planning to leave the Aurochs to become a full-time guardian. Despite Tidus violating the temple rules in his ignorance, Yuna obtains her first aeon, Valefor, becoming a summoner. That night, Lulu berates Wakka over his interest in Tidus as she believes Wakka is only protecting him out of memories for his dead brother. Her thoughts may not be misplaced, as Wakka later gives Tidus Chappu's sword, the Brotherhood. Intending to have one last go as a Besaid Auroch, Wakka takes Tidus along for Yuna's pilgrimage out of hopes somebody will recognize him at the blitz tournament in Luca. Yuna sets out for her pilgrimage, first stopping at Kilika Temple, and after obtaining Ifrit the journey continues to Luca's blitzball tournament. During the Aurochs' first match Yuna is kidnapped by the Al Bhed Psyches to force the Aurochs into surrendering the match. While Wakka handles the game Tidus accompanies Lulu and Kimahri to save Yuna and upon recovering her Lulu sends a signal to Wakka, who wins the game just in time, ending a twenty-three-year losing streak without Tidus's help. Though a tired Wakka takes a sit during the final match giving up his spot for Tidus, he comes to Tidus's aid when fiends are unleashed upon the stadium. Tidus and Wakka are given the surprise aid of Auron, whom Wakka calls the "best guardian there ever was". After the tournament Wakka bids his goodbyes to the Aurochs to become a full-time Guardian. When he witnesses to the "Operation Mi'ihen", Wakka's resentment to the Al Bhed grows while learning of Luzzu's role in Chappu's death, with Lulu needing to cool him down. After crossing the Moonflow, Wakka greets Rikku as the newest member of their party unaware she is an Al Bhed with the others hiding her heritage from him. An Al Bhed attack on their way to the Macalania Temple forces Rikku to reveal her Al Bhed nature and Wakka is disgusted to find himself traveling with a "heathen". Further furious that everyone else knew and are not taking his side, Wakka heads to the temple on foot while the others use the Al Bhed machina sleds. When the party comes upon the sphere Yuna had retrieved from Jyscal Guado, they learn Seymour murdered his father to succeed him as Maester, and he attacks them and the party retaliates. The only one of the group who was hesitant about fighting Seymour, Wakka is shocked they have killed a Maester and blames Rikku for being branded traitors of Yevon by the enraged Guado. Wakka continues to distrust Rikku until she guides the group to the Al Bhed Home where they find it is under attack by the Guado. Seeing Rikku mourning over her dead kin, Wakka comforts her before lashing out at the Guado. Wakka comes to understand the Al Bheds' motive for kidnapping summoners to stop their pilgrimage, and after learning that Yuna is half-Al Bhed, he realizes his hatred is further unfounded. His hatred disappears completely, when he realizes the true face of Yevon: they betray their own teachings by using forbidden machina themselves. Being a strong follower of Yevon before that, he later casts them aside, referring them as "nothing but low-life tricksters". The party make their way to Zanarkand but instead of completing the pilgrimage and obtaining the Final Aeon, Yuna rejects the Final Summoning as a false rite to keep Spira in a never-ending cycle of suffering, the party set out to destroy Sin via the Al Bheds' airship. Prior to the final battle, Wakka makes his peace with the Al Bhed Cid and along with the rest of the party, is saddened to see Tidus disappear after Yu Yevon has been felled. Eternal Calm After Sin is defeated and Yevon disbanded, Wakka settles down on Besaid with Lulu. A few years later, Lulu is pregnant with Wakka's child and the visiting Rikku comments on the father-to-be's waist size. Final Fantasy X-2 Since his parents died when he was young, Wakka knows nothing of parenting and worries how to be a good father to his soon-to-be-born child. Wakka seeks the aid of Yuna and the Gullwings to help him settle matters about his past by finding a sphere recording of his parents he heard of from Chappu when they were children. Wakka clashes with Beclem, a member of the Youth League who has been sent to train the Aurochs. Beclem used to know Chappu in the Crusaders and heard many good things about Wakka from him, but upon meeting Wakka in person Beclem is disappointed. When fiends begin pouring out of the temple Beclem wants to burn it down, but Wakka ventures inside alone to try and stop the fiends by himself, although he ends up getting help from the Gullwings. Afterward Beclem reprimands Wakka for his recklessness, as he has a family to look after now, and Wakka agrees that the temple may have to be destroyed if the fiend outpour ever happens again. When the baby is born, Wakka receives a sphere of Chappu's final message from Beclem, telling him their parents' sphere was a lie he made up to make him angry, and told him to merely be his brother instead of a surrogate parent. The message allows Wakka to get it together and become a reliable father. He names his son Vidina, the Al Bhed word for "future", perhaps as the final sign of closure to his brother's death and his changed opinion of the Al Bhed. He, along with everyone in Besaid, welcomes Tidus home after he is given another chance at life on Spira. Final Fantasy X-2.5 After Yuna and Tidus reunite on the Besaid Island shore, everyone returns to Besaid Village. Tidus is surprised to be introduced to Vidina, Wakka and Lulu's child. On the way Tidus talks to Wakka and the Besaid Aurochs about everything that had happened in his two years of absence. Later, Wakka and Tidus talk about blitzball and the Aurochs' losses since Tidus left and Wakka attempts to confirm he is real and not an unsent. Wakka, Tidus and the Aurochs go to the beach to practice blitzball where Wakka introduces their new boat to Tidus, the S.S. Ace, described as smaller than usual, yellow and slightly worn out. The Aurochs' trophy from the time they won the tournament with Tidus in Luca is placed on top. After they return to the village Wakka tells Tidus Yuna is with the elders who had been waiting for her return since her departure with the Gullwings. Wakka explains that due to the change of beliefs and the diminishing power Yevon's teachings, Yuna serves as a comforting presence to relieve the anxiety and uncertainty now felt by the elderly who had lived by Yevon's teachings for so many years. The Gullwings' airship breaks down and Tidus finds Yuna has gone missing and that a storm is to hit Besaid later that night. He searches for her and goes missing as well. Wakka and the villagers search for them as well as the Aurochs' boat, and only recover the blitzball trophy at sea. Besaid Village is in chaos when Tidus appears out of nowhere and everyone interrogates him on Yuna's whereabouts. Tidus explains that to bring Yuna back they must find a man called Briar and the village begins a search in the ruins. Tidus dashes off, leaving Wakka and the rest of the villagers bewildered. Tidus eventually finds Yuna on the beach and the two return to the village together. Final Fantasy X -Will- Chuami and Kurgum are being sent to Besaid by Baralai to meet with Yuna and Lulu and Wakka, who take the two to her. Kurgum shows Yuna a movie sphere with a recording of a shoopuf at the Moonflow that had died long ago but mysteriously reappeared causing Yuna to believe the shoopuf had been "beckoned". Kurgum asks Yuna to accompany him and Chuami back to Bevelle and address the Spiran Council and Wakka goes with them. As Chuami, Kurgum, Yuna and Wakka pass the Moonflow they see the shoopufs and a crowd of onlookers, where half of the people are illusions created by the pyreflies, and witness a reunion scene with a father and daughter and the illusion of the girl's mother. In Bevelle they find Sin has been reactivated, possibly called back to Spira by someone's wish. After Yuna meets with Tidus and breaks up with him, Chuami and Kurgum part ways with the latter accompanying Yuna and Wakka, and the former returning to Besaid with Tidus. Killed Victims *Countless Creatures *Yo Mika (Indirectly Caused) *Kelk Ronso (Indirectly Caused) *Yenke Ronso (Indirectly Caused) *Biran Ronso (Indirectly Caused) *Seymour Guado *Yunalesca (Alongside fellow guardians) *Jecht (Alongside fellow guardians) *Yu Yevon (Alongside fellow guardians) *Sin (Alongside fellow guardians) Allies *Tidus *Lulu *Kimahri Ronso *Auron *Yuna *Rikku *Chuami *Kurgum *Chappu *Paine *Brother *Cid *Kelk Ronso *Belgemine Enemies *Seymour Guado *Jecht *Yu Yevon *Yunalesca *Sin *Yo Mika *Beclem Appearances *Final Fantasy X **Eternal Calm *Final Fantasy X-2 **Final Fantasy X-2.5 *Final Fantasy X -Will- Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Red Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Alive Category:Final Fantasy Characters Category:Final Fantasy X Category:Final Fantasy X Playable Characters Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Category:The Eternal Calm Category:Final Fantasy X-2.5 Category:Yuna's Guardians Category:Married Category:Blitzball Players Category:Leaders Category:Final Fantasy X -Will-